


You will write Sonnets

by MichelleM



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: Poem about a woman loved and lost





	You will write Sonnets

You will write sonnets

You will write sonnets about the girl who taught your heart to beat  
About the way she laughed  
How she was your summer sun, always warm on the darkest days  
The way her red hair reminded you of warriors of old,  
Brings to mind the Celtic women who fought with equal brutality  
And grace

She won’t be the one who stays  
But she will be the one You Love

You’ll watch from the sidelines as she falls in love with The One  
For her  
Watch as her Happily Ever After comes true  
And yours flies away 

Because you left  
But in doing so you gave her wings to fly

So now she soars  
And you watch in stunned beauty

And now you write sonnets about the girl who was


End file.
